Un colocataire très entreprenant
by Mimi Kitsune
Summary: [OS, PARTIE 2 : NOVEMBRE] Sherlock ne peut pas s'empêcher d'observer John en toute occasion. Cette fois, il est temps d'agir mais les réactions de John ne sont pas toujours celles qu'on attend... Johnlock


**Voici ma deuxième fiction, un peu plus courte que la précédente (désolé).**

**Ce texte a été relu et corrigé par Asyliss : Un grand merci ! :)**

**Merci à MikaWings, marine. bo, Clélia Kerlais, Jehanne Aurelianis, TsukiNoMaylinn, Noooo Aime et odea nightingale pour vos commentaires **** ainsi qu'à tous les autres qui lisez mon histoire. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos messages même des années après, je les lis et y réponds toujours avec plaisir.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**=^_._^ =**

* * *

J'étais tranquillement sous la douche quand mon colocataire fit irruption dans la salle de bains. J'eus un sursaut, mais j'étais à l'abri derrière la protection plastique qui, heureusement, n'était pas transparente. Je passai la tête en dehors de la douche et lui lançais un peu mécontent :

– Sherlock, j'avais fermé la porte, tu n'as pas à entrer quand je suis en train de me laver.

Il fouilla dans le placard, ce qui attisa ma curiosité. Je lui demandais donc la raison de sa présence dans la salle de bains.

– Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

– J'ai besoin de mon gel douche pour une expérience, dit-il nonchalamment.

– Oh, il est là.

Alors que je me retournais pour le prendre sur le porte-savon, Sherlock tira le rideau. J'émis un cri et me figeai. Je pris le gel et le lui balançais à la figure en me retournant à peine. La vision que Sherlock me donna, alors qu'il tenait la bouteille dans ses mains, était ses yeux qui me scrutaient de bas en haut. Je virais écarlate et lui criais dessus :

– DEHORS !

Je refermais vivement le rideau et Sherlock quitta précipitamment la salle de bains en claquant la porte. Je terminais de me laver plus ou moins tranquillement. Une fois terminée, j'ouvris le rideau pour prendre ma serviette et là, je m'arrêtais, mortifié ! Sherlock s'était enfui avec toutes mes affaires. Tout ce qu'il me restait, était une petite serviette qui ne cacherait pas grand-chose. Mais foi de Watson, il ne s'en tirera pas comme ça ! Je mis la serviette autour de mes hanches et sortis de la salle de bains pour rejoindre Sherlock qui regardait ses messages sur son BlackBerry, assit sur son fauteuil.

– SHERLOCK ! Espèce d'idiot ! À quoi tu joues, c'est vraiment puéril ! Rends-moi mes affaires !

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

– Ne fais pas l'innocent et regarde-moi quand je te parle !

Alors que Sherlock relevait les yeux en direction de John, il resta figé devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. John se tenait à quelques pas de lui, les cheveux ébouriffés, le corps couvert de gouttes d'eau qui faisaient scintiller sa peau à la lumière du soleil. S'il avait été le loup de Tex Avery, on pourrait dire qu'il s'en décrochait la mâchoire. Il resta un moment, là, à ouvrir et fermer la bouche. En lui volant ses affaires, il n'était pas sûr de savoir quel comportement adopterait le docteur. Sherlock passa un bras à côté de son fauteuil et tira la serviette.

Je m'avançais vers lui pour récupérer mon bien, mais au moment où je tendais le bras, Sherlock la balança derrière lui. Je levais les yeux au ciel et respirais à fond pour garder mon calme, après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois que Sherlock me faisait tourner en bourrique. Je tentais de contourner le fauteuil, mais Sherlock, qui n'avait pas l'intention de me faciliter la tâche, m'attrapa par le poignet et me tira vers lui. Pris au dépourvu et perdant l'équilibre, je me retrouvais assis en travers des genoux de mon colocataire. En voyant dans quelle position je me trouvais, je piquais un fard. J'étais à demi allongé sur Sherlock, celui-ci me regardait avec un sourire malicieux et un regard brillant.

– Sherlock, c'est pas drôle ! C'est quoi ton problème cette fois ?

À peine lui avais-je demandé, que je regrettais mes paroles.

– Sherlock ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? dis-je d'une petite voix.

Sherlock se pencha vers moi et je déglutis : allait-il m'embrasser ? Mais au moment où son visage se rapprochait sensiblement du mien, d'une main experte, il m'enleva ma petite serviette des hanches. D'un réflexe immédiat de militaire, je portais mes deux mains au visage de Sherlock et poussais sa tête vers le haut pour l'empêcher de me regarder.

– Non ! Non ! Non ! Sherlock, tu dépasses les bornes. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de jouer à ça avec toi et je te rappelle que je ne suis pas gai !

– Allons John, tu ne vas pas me dire que ça ne te plaît pas ?

Il commença à baisser les yeux, mais je poussais plus fort.

– Garde tes yeux levés ! Je te jure que si tu bouges, je te tue ! Et lève les mains en l'air, elles n'ont rien à faire sur moi !

Sherlock souffla, mais obéit, la situation lui échappait. Pourtant, les signes étaient là. Depuis son expérience avec le bain moussant, l'attitude de John lui avait clairement signifié qu'en le poussant un peu, il pouvait espérer que le docteur réponde à ses avances. Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça.

Je me dégageais et me levais tout en gardant mes mains sur la tête de Sherlock. En arrivant derrière lui, je le lâchais, je me baissais pour récupérer la grande serviette et m'y envelopper puis je pris mes vêtements qui se trouvaient à côté. Je retournais dans la salle de bains. Avant de quitter le salon, je me retournais pour regarder mon ami, toujours à sa place, mais dont la tête restait baissée dans une attitude de confusion. Sa vue me fit un pincement au cœur. Se pourrait-il que pour Sherlock, ce qui venait de se passer n'était pas un jeu ? Je me rapprochais et m'arrêtais en face de lui. Sherlock ne bougeait toujours pas alors je me penchais et l'embrassais sur la joue, me relevais aussitôt et m'éloignais d'un pas rapide pour ne pas lui montrer mon trouble.

Sherlock, quant à lui, releva vivement la tête le temps de voir s'enfuir son ami. Il porta sa main à sa joue. Un sourire apparu sur son visage, finalement, tout ça n'aura pas été inutile. Il s'empara de son BlackBerry et envoya un texto.

''J'imagine que tu as tout vu ?'' -SH

''Naturellement, j'étais aux premières loges.'' -MH

''Te connaissant, tu as tout enregistré, fais-moi parvenir la vidéo rapidement.'' -SH

''Ça ne t'a donc pas suffi ?'' -MH

''J'ai raté toute la scène et tu avais une meilleure vue que moi'' -SH

''Colis en chemin. Mais ça ne répond toujours pas à la question. J'attends la suite de l'histoire avec impatience.'' -MH

Sherlock tourna la tête du côté de la caméra qu'il savait en haut de la bibliothèque derrière un livre et eut un sourire en coin. Oui, c'est certain, cette histoire ne faisait que commencer. Il avait hâte de mener à bien sa prochaine action.

Quant à moi, John Watson, je ne pouvais pas une seconde deviner ce qui se tramait dans mon dos.

**FIN**

* * *

**J'espère vous avoir mis l'eau à la bouche avec ce deuxième OS. Retrouver la suite sous forme de mini série dans "Panne de chauffage".  
**


End file.
